Intruder
by sakurakickssasukesass
Summary: One day, the Phantomhive household is flooded by intruders. When the leader takes Ciel hostage, what does Lizzy do? She kicks his ass, of course.


Enjoy.

"Yes, my Lord," says Sebastian while crossing his arm to his heart. He stand up with a smile and disappears from sight.

Ciel scoffs but resumes to the task at hand.

A brave souls or foolish morons, has invaded his mansion, causing chaos and havoc.

Maylene is running across the corridors, shooting everyone and anyone in plain sight.

"Tch," she says as she disgards the scope. That blasted thing is of no use anyway.

She does not need a scope.

Her eyes will do the job.

They always do.

Finny is in the entrance, throwing magnificently carved sculptures at the intruders.

"You will not destroy my home!" he says while throwing more sculpted ones as the men.

Screams of all sorts erupted from their lips as they were crushed by the heavy load. Blood splattered in reckless patterns all over the carpeted floor like a sea of blood.

Bard took another whiff of his cigarette and took off the shin sheet that concealed his massive arsenal from the world.

A machine gun of unknown caliber was seen from under the milky sheets.

With one final puff, he shot ever bastardous intruder that dared to cross their paths with the Phantomhive household.

"Quick, this way!" yells the leader with a group of his most skilled men. They're navigating through the mazes upon mazes of rooms and hallways in the mansion. "Where is that fucking brat?" yells one of the men.

"It's not polite to talk about someone behind their back," says Sebastian while pressing himself against the man. He slid a butterknife against the man's throat, making sure to cover his mouth before the man has a chance to scream. "Especially about my Bocchan." With one swift move, Sebastian painted the whole hallway a deep crimson.

Stray specks of blood stained his flawless face and his attire.

He raked his gloved hands across his silky hair. Then he disappeared.

Ciel stood in the middle of the room, waiting for the last few... escapees to get to him so he could show them a piece of his mind.

It was 4:00 in the damned morning and Ciel was ready to cut a bitch-

"Cielllllllllllll!" yells Lizzy while running into the room and hugging her fiancee.

"L-Lizzy! What are you doing here for?" asks Ciel. The situation just got serious. He had to protect her at ALL costs.

"Why hello there, Earl," says a voice from the door.

"Tch, it's you, Velshstein. I never thought I'd see your face here," says Ciel while pushing Lizzy behind him.

"I'm hurt, Earl. I came just to see YOU," before anyone registered anything, Velshstein rushed over and grabbed onto Ciel's fragile neck, putting pressure on his carotid artery.

"Ciel!" screamed Lizzy as she tried to pry his arms away from her dearest. "Let go of him!" Tears streamed down her face and left streaks on her pale features.

"Get away from me, you wrench!" yells Velshstein while hitting Lizzy in the stomach, knocking her into the wall.

"Ahh," says Lizzy as she hits the wall and arches her back in pain. She falls flat on her face, wincing through her tears.

"Lizzy!" yells Ciel while gripping Velshstein's arm with his gloved hands. He glares at the man before saying "This is an order. Kill this man right this instant!"

Seconds pass into minutes. Minutes pass into moments.

Sebastian was nowhere to be seen.

"Sebastian?" says Ciel, confused as to why his servant wasn't coming to him.

"Tch, don't fuck with me, kid," says Velshstein as he throws Ciel to the ground, beating him into a fine pulp.

"I didn't want you to see this side of me..." says Lizzy through her tears. "It's very uncute."

Before anyone registered anything, Lizzy stood up shakily and grabbed a pair of sabers that were hung snugly against the wall.

Her fierce eyes shined through her tears, magnifying her intense glare.

With a fluid race, she ran to Velshstein and stabbed him square in the neck, right through his trachea.

"Gah!" says Velshstein as his grip against Ciel weakens and ultimately dropping the young Earl. His hands darted to his neck, trying to pry and claw the damned metal out of his neck.

It was futile.

Her grip on the saber was to be feared.

Her delicate eyes glared holes into the leader, deminishing his dying self ever so much.

And with an instance, he dropped to the floor, lifeless.

Lizzy took both sabers in one hand and kneeled in front of Ciel.

"Are you alright, Ciel? she asks while placing a hand on his cheek lovingly.

Ciel stares at his fiancee in amazement but smirks nonetheless.

He brings his hand up and places it gently on the back of her neck. He pulls her close and pecks her on the lips, sealing today's events.

Unknown to them, his dearest servant is standing by the door with a devious smile across his flawless lips.


End file.
